Night in Gale
by froideur de higanbana
Summary: I hadn't realized that you had become such a strong woman. Break POV. RnR?


**Night in Gale**

Higanbana Rin Lidde~2010

Pandora Hearts by Jun Mochizuki

Romance/Hurt/Comfort. T. Break's POV

_– The moonlit one –_

* * *

Aku tidak pernah tahu, wanita ini sudah benar-benar menjadi wanita yang kuat. Menjagaku dari belakang, dari sisi yang luput oleh penglihatanku yang terenggut...

* * *

"Setidaknya, sebagai pelayan keluarga Rainsworth, kau harus bisa berdansa, Break!" kata Sharon. Break hanya tersenyum. Membayangkan wajah nonanya. Membayangkan gaun yang dikenakannya. Membayangkan kecantikannya. Setiap inchi dari dirinya, kesempurnaan dalam berbagai aspek. Memang relatif, tapi bagi pria itu, semua hal tentang dirinya adalah realitas dan wujud kesempurnaan yang tidak bisa dipungkiri.

* * *

Mata ini tidak bisa menangkap bayanganmu, senyumanmu, rambut peachmu, semua tentang dirimu. Dari semua hal yang paling tidak ingin kulepas, sosokmu adalah yang paling berharga. Ingin terus mengukir sosokmu di mata ini. Tapi mata ini sudah tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi.

* * *

"Aku tidak bisa melihat, nona..." Break tersenyum getir.

"Jangan jadi orang malas, Break!" tegur Sharon. Sharon mungkin mengira itu hanya alasan Break agar tidak usah belajar dansa. Ya, Sharon tentu saja tahu betapa keras kepalanya Break Xerxes. Sulit sekali merubah pikirannya. Tapi, itu hanya ada dalam asumsinya saja. Pada kenyataannya, Break tidak berbohong atau lari dari apapun detik itu. Dia hanya mencoba untuk jujur. Satu hal yang jarang dilakukannya pada orang lain, bahkan pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Tidak, nona. Aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa melihat semuanya. Mata kananku direnggut lima puluh tahun yang lalu, dan mata kiriku kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali gelap yang ironis.

* * *

"Milady," Break menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat,"

* * *

Tidak ada suara? Sepertinya aku sudah membuat kesalahan. Mungkinkah kau menangis, nona? Menangis dalam sunyi. Aku sungguh laki-laki bodoh, membuat seorang wanita menangis.

* * *

"Hhh... Dasar. Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan..." Sharon menghela nafas lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Break. Tangan halus Sharon menyentuh punggung tangan Break, hangat, namun di satu sisi membuat pria berambut silver ini ingin menangis saja.

"Pegang tanganku, akan kuajarkan pelan-pelan..." kata Sharon lembut. Dapatkah kalian merasakannya? Kekuatan. Bukan kelemahan dan kerapuhan yang disertai tangis.

* * *

Liam, kau benar. Saat ini, aku menyadari satu hal yang seharusnya dari dulu kusadari. Sejauh apapun aku berlari meninggalkan masa lalu. Sedalam apapun aku bersembunyi dari rasa bersalahku. Dia, wanita ini, selalu saja... Wanita keras kepala.

Setiap kali aku berbalik, menoleh, sosoknya selalu ada disana. Di balik punggungku. Mengikutiku, menjagaku dari belakang.

Mungkin sebenarnya, bukan aku yang melindunginya, tapi dia yang melindungiku. Memberikanku kekuatan untuk berubah.

Sedikit demi sedikit, wanita itu mengajariku berdansa dengan sabar. Suaranya tidak berubah. Suara lembut dan dewasa yang selalu kuingat. Aku tidak pernah tahu suaranya begitu dewasa, tegas, dan terasa begitu tinggi. Kuakui, aku benar-benar tidak punya kemampuan berdansa sedikitpun. Tentu saja, kan? Kontraktor seperti kami sebenarnya tidak seharusnya berada di tempat seramai ini dalam sebuah aktivitas sosial. Tidak perlu, dan tidak berguna. Jadi tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk belajar berdansa.

Wanita ini mengajariku banyak hal, sejak dia menjadi bayang-bayang wanita itu, hingga akhirnya berdiri sendiri seperti ini.

* * *

"Milady," kata Break di sela-sela latihan dansa dadakan itu.

"Ya?"

Break bertanya sekali lagi, pertanyaan yang sama,"Milady, kau tidak menyesal membuat kontrak dengan Eques?"

"Bukannya kau sudah bertanya, Break?" tanya Sharon balik. Dia menghela nafas, dan tersenyum mantap. Meski dia kini tahu, sosok di hadapannya tidak bisa membaca ekspresinya.

"Kontrak itu atas kemamuanku, Break. Aku yang memutuskan hendak menjadi apa...." kata Sharon.

"Milady..."

"I'll be Xerx-nii's Knight..."

* * *

Hei, nona. Kau benar-benar wanita yang misterius dan tidak henti-hentinya membuatku kagum. Saat mata ini tidak dapat melihatmu lagi, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ada memori yang tidak bisa terekam.

Tapi suaramu menguasai pikiranku. Menjadi batu pijakan untukku, menjadi kayu penyangga bagiku. Aku tidak pernah menyadari ini sebelumnya.

Sharon, kau benar-benar telah menjadi wanita yang kuat.

* * *

Acabat

* * *

Take Timeline during Retrace: XLIX Night in gale  
– The moonlit one –


End file.
